


Prepare for Trouble

by GothicPixi



Series: JJBella Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banquet Part 1, Dorky couple, F/M, Grand Prix Finals 2016, I love JJ he is my son he is my least favorite son but I still love him, Isabella Yang - friend to all, Isabella Yang Protection Squad, Isabella Yang Style!, JJBella, Light Angst, Phichit being sneaky, Post Ep 12, rarepair, supportive! Isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: It was after the Grand Prix Finals of 2016. The banquet was in a few hours and JJ sat stiffly in his hotel bed, staring at the bronze medal in his hands.  Isabella left the bathroom in her towel, hair dripping from her shower.---“Phichit?”“Hello! You're JJ’s fiancee, right? Isabella?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DORKY COUPLE AHEAD, they are young, adorable, and in love

It was after the Grand Prix Finals of 2016. The banquet was in a few hours and JJ sat stiffly in his hotel bed, staring at the bronze medal in his hands.  Isabella left the bathroom in her towel, hair dripping from her shower.

 

“I don’t deserve this.” She heard JJ mutter. She tugged on some underwear and one of JJ’s t-shirts before joining him on the bed. She laid a hand on his medal.

 

“You’ve been stressing yourself out and pushing too hard.” She told him. He looked up at her. He wrapped his fingers around the medal fiercely.

 

“I don’t deserve this. Otabek should have gotten bronze, not me. Half of this win was due to sheer luck, that isn’t me at all!” He threw the medal to the other side of the bed, angry tears welling in his eyes. “I tried to act all cool in front of you but Otabek has gotten so much better. I failed like Katsuki last year.”

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Jean!” Isabella grabbed JJ’s shoulders. “Your anxiety got you for the short program and that’s not your fault. You tried your damn best for the free skate and pulled a high score. Don’t go telling me that that was sheer luck! I saw the determination in your eyes. You fought for that medal, to hell with the others!” She huffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. She took a few deep breathes before calmly continuing. “At the banquet, you can compliment Otabek on his performance. You can start making the change. It’s a place where change happens..remember the drunk disaster last year?” Isabella laughed at JJ’s cringe.

 

“I still can’t look at Christophe the same.” JJ pulled his fiancee forward, hugging her to his chest. “Have I ever told you how good you look in my shirts?” Isabella giggled.

 

“You may have mentioned it before. My banquet dress is lovely this year too.”

 

“Nothing can look bad on you, babe.” Isabella kissed JJ’s cheek before pushing off of him.

 

“Get in the shower. We should get some dinner before the banquet - they only ever have alcohol and appetizers.” She watched JJ go into the bathroom before grabbing her phone. She quickly pulled up Phichit Chulanont’s contact. She fondly remembered officially meeting him the other day.

 

_ \----------------------------- _

 

_ JJ had disappeared with his parents before the short programs began. Isabella wandered around beside the rink, her access pass swinging from around her neck. She noticed the Thai skater standing to the side of the rink, trying to find the perfect background for his pre-competition selfie. Isabella approached him. She knew of Phichit, having followed him and most of JJ’s competition on Instagram years ago, and she remembered him from the dinner they interrupted the night before. He was by far one of the cutest skaters and he seemed to be the nicest as well, in regards to her fiance. She’d actually seen him willingly talk to JJ, even if it was just to confirm a rumor and take a quick selfie. _

 

_ “Phichit?” Isabella held her hands behind her back. The skater looked up from his phone and smiled. _

 

_ “Hello! You're JJ’s fiancee, right? Isabella?” _

 

_ “Yes! I wanted to wish you good luck.” _

 

_ “Thank you so much! Good luck to JJ as well, and congratulations.” He nodded his head. There was a silence as Isabella didn’t leave. “Something else you wanted, perhaps?” He wiggled his phone and Isabella laughed. _

 

_ “If you want a picture, I’d be happy to oblige, but there was a favor I was considering asking of you..” Phichit leaned towards Isabella with curiosity and she spoke quietly. “Would you be willing to talk to the other skaters about being kinder to JJ? He’s really trying to open up more this year.” Phichit’s smile fell slightly as his eyes began to fill with sad understanding. “He’s not the best at social situations and I just want him to have the best shot, you know?” Phichit nodded. _

 

_ “I’ll see what I can do, Isabella. However, what can I get out of this besides two new friends?” He tilted his head to seem innocent, but Isabella could see the trickery in his eyes. _

 

_ “Besides the knowledge that I called ahead and ordered a stripper pole for the banquet this year?” Phichit snorted and covered his mouth incredulously. “I suppose some exclusive pictures of Canada’s Finest Jean-Jacques Leroy would be sufficient?” Phichit nodded eagerly. _

 

_ “The less clothes the better. They sell for higher prices.” Isabella stuck a hand out and Phichit gladly shook it. _

 

_ “We have a deal.” _

 

_ \----------------------------- _

 

Isabella smirked at her phone before opening the camera app in preparation. JJ took fast showers, so she quickly stood to get ready. The dress she chose was green with purple embroidery around the short skirt, a clear allusion to JJ’s free skate ensemble. She slipped on gold heels before looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. She heard the shower turn off and she dove for her phone. She positioned herself on the bed for maximum view as JJ opened the bathroom door with the small hotel towel wrapped around his waist. One hand was brushing through wet hair while the other held the top of his towel. His gaze shifted to Isabella after her first round of pictures had been captured.

 

“What are you doing?!” He shot forward. Isabella turned her phone off and lifted a heeled foot to stop JJ’s coming assault.

 

“Helping a friend, no need to worry.” JJ eyed her suspiciously but turning to grab his clothes. She took some pictures of him from behind before decided it was sufficient. “I suggest the green tie tonight.” JJ smiled at his fiancee over his shoulder.

 

“You know more about ties so I’ll take that advice.” Isabella stood again to apply her makeup as her hair air-dried. JJ stood shirtless behind her in his ironed pants as he messed with his own hair.

 

“I bet you’d look as good as Phichit does in eyeliner.” Isabella made eye contact with JJ through the mirror.

 

“Are you saying Phichit is more attractive than me?” He rested his hands on her hips and she laughed.

 

“What a terrible thing to believe I insinuated! I want a divorce.” JJ grinned and kissed Isabella’s head.

 

“Not married yet.” Isabella bent her neck so JJ could kiss her lips.

 

“Not yet.” She winked and went back to applying her makeup. JJ rubbed his hands across the fabric gathered at her hips. He rested his chin on the top of her head and watched her with curiosity. No matter the task, his queen was always fun to watch. Isabella whined when JJ released her to finish putting his clothes on. “At least take a cute couples picture first.” JJ rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re starting to sound more like Phichit. Phichit..that seems to be a trend tonight. Something you want to tell me?” JJ retrieved his phone and went back into his former position. Isabella lifted her mascara wand and pretended to hold it like she was about to put it on.

 

“He might be my new friend. No need to worry though, no one could steal me away from you.” JJ smiled down at Isabella and kissed the top of her head again.

 

“Not even a clone of me?” Isabella thought for a second.

 

“What if the clone was evil?” JJ laughed and stepped away.

 

“Fair point. I think I got a good picture. We can look them over later.” He moved to put his button down shirt on. After Isabella finished her lipstick, she helped him with his tie. She pulled him down by the knot and he kissed her nose. “Don’t want to mess up those pretty red lips.” Isabella smiled.

 

“You are so considerate, Jean. Now let’s get some food, I’m starved.” She grabbed his hand and her golden bag on their way out of the room. “Phichit posted about this wonderful place a few blocks down.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, that was part 1 of the banquet saga. ((Of course, it wasn’t at the banquet, but that’s next time.)) Look forward to me trying to write Otabek! Phichit is a fun boy, so I enjoyed this piece.


End file.
